


The Sanctuary

by Katsy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy/pseuds/Katsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 17th birthday didn't go as planned. He was meant to be picked up by the order and moved to a safe house then continue onto Hogwarts in September for his last year. Instead he ended up being abandoned by his uncle the night before his 17th birthday and found by Declan McRae from the London Sanctuary. HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

July 30th was a cool summer night. Most people were safe at home with there families tucking into a later supper or putting their kids to bed. But in the outskirts of London things were very different for one young man. You see this young man had been abandoned by those he calls family.

The day had started out as normal as ever, but by the time his Uncle had gotten home things were very different. As it turned out his uncle had been fired and on his way home had stopped at the local pub for a few too many drinks. The first thing he had done when he walked in the font door was storm his way up to his nephews room and start throwing all his belonging onto the front lawn. When the room had been emptied of everything but the young man and a few odd bits of furniture, he dragged the young man down the stairs and out the front door. Grinning like he had just won the lottery he set fire to the pile. The young man was devastated because among the items in the fire there was the photo album of his parents, his invisible cloak, many other trinkets he had collected from the important people in his life, but the worse thing of all that was in the fire was this young mans wand. Without it he was as good as a muggle. Once the fire died down the young mans uncle having not let go of him pulled him into the car and drove away. Despite the young mans protests his uncle kept driving until they were in the slums of London. Parking on a random street corner he threw his nephew out of the car and speed away again, hoping to never see the young man again.

Now this young man was feeling so heart broken he didn't seem to care that he was surrounded by old, abandoned factories. Since his wand was destroyed he had no way of contacting any of his friends. He had no way of protecting himself and no way of finding out where he was. Deciding that standing here wasn't going to help the situation and it was to dark to start walking hopefully into London, he started looking for some shelter for the night. Finding some in an old building that still had most of its roof still intact he settled in for the night, having no idea that tomorrow his life would change for one last time. Tomorrow he was going to meet the man that would change everything for him. Give him a home, a job, a future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Morning came bright and early for Harry Potter. After getting little sleep in an abandoned building the reality of the situation was starting to settle in. He was alone, defenceless and if he was truthful to himself a little afraid. The pale morning sunlight was shining in though the broken windows and roof preventing him from being able to sleep any longer. It was the chirping of birds that reminding him that he was now seventeen. Usually turning seventeen was a big day in any witch or wizard's life but Harry was starting to come to the conclusion that he may not be as much as a wizard as he thought.

Harry spent most of the day wondering around the factories trying to get his bearings. It turned out that there weren't any other people around, which he found odd because he had heard his uncle go on and on about all the homeless people living in places like this. He figured there should be the odd person wondering around also, considering how close they were to London. By nightfall he had given up trying to find other people and his way out. He was tried and hungry and there was nothing he could do about it. He found shelter again in the same building as the night before and hoped that someone from the Order would find him before something worse did.

It wasn't the Order who found him a few hours later. It was something much worse. It was a creature like nothing he had seen before. It was almost animal like but there was something about it that made him think otherwise. It looked very much like a huge wolf but it had large leathery wings and violet eyes. At first it just sat and stared at him, it seemed to be assessing him. Every time Harry tired to move away a little it would growl and move closer to him. Harry didn't know how long he stood there watching it watch him but it wasn't until he heard foot steps moving in his direction did the wolf creature attack. It lunged at him and tried to slash his face. In his defence Harry had covered his face with his arms and waited for the pain to come, but there was none. Confused he lowered one arm slightly to see what was going on. Surrounding him was a see-though electric blue bubble that seemed to have blocked the creatures attack. The creature was prowling around him viciously attaching the bubbly trying to get past it.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" Came a shout from somewhere on his left. "What ever you do don't move and try to keep that shield of yours up. We're going to try and capture this thing."

To shocked and afraid to speak, Harry just nodded his head and watched as a man and his team expertly trapped the creature in a metal cage. Once the cost was clear the man who spoke before came over to him. Realising that he wasn't in any danger the shield around Harry disappeared, causing him to prod to the ground unconscious and drained.

It was three days later that Harry awoke. Sitting up slowly and looked around the room he was in. The room was very plain, cream walls and dark wood floors with two large windows on one side facing an empty courtyard. There was little furniture placed around the room, the medium sized bed he was in, one side table and wardrobe in matching wood to the floors. The beige drapes were closed so he couldn't tell what time it was, as there was no clock in the room. Harry didn't notice the video camera in the corner of the room when his saviour was watching him with superior, James Watson head of the London Sanctuary.

Trying the door Harry found that it was unlocked and slowly made his way out into the long corridor, glad that whoever changed his cloths thought about the possibly of him getting up and about before they came for him, had left a paid or shoes by the door. Trying a few doors, only to find them locked or empty he was presently surprised to find an elevator. After pressing the button, a very old fashioned elevator arrived and the doors opened to reveal a young man. If Harry remembered correctly he was one of the people that saved him.

"Afternoon! I'm Jake; I'm sure your wondering where you are. I'll take you to Dr. Watson; he can answer your questions, which I'm sure you have." Greeted the newly named Jake, with a grin.

"Um… sure Jake thanks… I'm Harry by the way, thanks for helping save me." Harry replied as he got into the lift.

Jake was a tall man of about 6'4 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. On the way to Dr. Watson's office he explained that he was the guy to go to if you had any tech problems. He was the head of the tech team here and had been working for Dr. Watson for about 5 years now.

"Well here we are Harry. It was nice to meet you. Just go right in his expecting you." Jake said when he showed him the right door before going back down the corridor towards his lab.

Harry stood for a few minutes hesitating in front of the door before gathering what was left of his courage and knocked before slowly pushing open the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry stood for a few minutes hesitating in front of the door before gathering what was left of his courage and knocked before slowly pushing open the door.

Nervously Harry walked into the room, looking around of any signs of life. Sitting behind a large old wooden desk sat a man he assumed was Dr. Watson and standing by the fire place was another man, younger this time. If he remembered correctly the younger man was the person who saved him.

Dr. Watson looked up from his work to see the young man he was waiting for. Standing before him was a male about 5"9, with inky black hair that fell to his shoulders, pale clear skin and refined features. The feature that stood out the most on this fine-looking young was his bright glowing emerald eyes. There was something about them that made you want to stay and trust this man but if needed they could turn deadly. The young man also had a scar on his forehead near his hair line. It looked similar to a lightening bolt but it wasn't too noticeable, like it had been there a very long time.

Smiling at the young man and motioning for him to sit Dr. Watson tried to think of the best way to explain to the man that he was an abnormal. There was no doubt about it if he managed to create a shield like he had. What else could this man do?

"Hello young man, I'm Dr James Watson. I run the sanctuary here and the man by the fireplace is Declan McRae. There is no need to be so nervous. We had no desire to hurt you, we wish to help you."

Relaxing slightly but still alert Harry wondered what a sanctuary was.

"Um… I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you I guess. I want to thank you all for saving. What's a Sanctuary and what do you mean help me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Well Harry, A sanctuary is a facility where we help and care for creatures and people we like to call abnormal. Abnnormals are accentually the next step in evolution. There are some that are dangerous like the wolf creature you saw in the factories and some that are quiet harmless like you and I. As for, is there something wrong with you, it will all depend on your view of things. That shield you created seems to be a part of you abnormal abilities. We want to help you discover and harness your abilities." Dr. Watson explained the best he could without showing Harry the rest of the facility.

"What do you mean I'm one of these abnormals? I don't understand. "Asked Harry, leaving out the fact that he was a wizard or was, as it now were. But even to wizards something like this was unheard of.

This time it was Declan's turn to explain things, "That shield you created, where did you think it came from? It came from inside of you. When your life was threatened it surrounded you and protected you from getting hurt. It seems to me that it is only on the surface of your abilities. Something about you screams strength and hidden power."

"Oh… So if um... I was to accept your offer for help, how does that happen?"

"For a start you would be given a permanent room here. We would also need to observe you, do some medical tests and we would need to know a bit about you past to try and work out where your abilities originated from. Then we would start some training to develop and discover your true powers, but that's something we don't need to worry about quiet yet. What's more important is will you accept our help or not." Dr. Watson explained.

"I will accept, mostly because I don't have anywhere to go."

"Excellent! Well then, why don't we get stuck into it then? Its best if you get comfortable as it might take a while. You're more then welcome to say no if you don't want to answer a question but remember all these questions are important to discovering you powers."

Declan decided he would just observe for now as there was something Harry that didn't seem right. Like they were missing something, something big.

"First questions, Lets get the basics covered. Can you tell us you full name? Your date of birth and age and where you current residence is?"

"I'm Harry James Potter and I was born in 1990, making me 17. I don't have a current place to stay as I was thrown out of my uncle's house not long ago. That's why you found me in the factories."

"Why did you end up at your uncle's house and why did he throw you out?"

"I've lived there ever since my parents were killed when I was 18 months old. They don't like me very much of all. They never wanted me but they kept me anyway. He throw me out because he was drunk and he was blamed me for his demotion. He was so angry at me for some reason that he burned all my things before dumping me in the factories. I don't understand why he did it. I was meant to be leaving the next day to live with some friends."

"Why did you let him do that? Why didn't you try to fight back? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Well… I wanted to fight back. I just couldn't though. He is a lot bigger and stronger then me for a start and there isn't anybody living in the house that would help me if I called. I didn't know I had any of these powers I seem to have, so I just watched and hoped he didn't kill me. I'm a way I was happy that I was just dumped, at lest I had a chance of surviving."

What Harry didn't mention was that his wizard powers were on the blink. Sometimes they work perfectly and sometimes he had trouble doing the simplest things. His powers had always been like this but not notably enough to corse any concern. About two months before his birthday things started to get progressively worse. It was almost like he was losing his powers. Maybe it was these new powers that were taking over and destroying him magic or maybe it was the years of abuse as a child or the hellish nightmares about the dark lord. Also what good was his wand when it was the first thing that was thrown on the fire? How did his uncle knew where he hid is, he had no idea. His reactions were much to slow from the shock to have grabbed it in time.

"That's understandable. Would you like some tea before we continue? It looks like some of these questions are going to be difficult to answer for you."

After accepting the tea, Harry and Dr. Watson talked for a few more hours. Lots of questions where asked and some where very tricky to answer without telling them about he wizards, like where he went to school and why his parents were killed. After a short lunch Harry decided that these people really did want to help him and explained the best he could about the magical world before he re-answered some there questions. He did leave out a lot of information though and only told then what was necessary about he war but was happy to answer some of there other questions about Hogwarts and the like.

Later that evening just before dinner time, the questions stopped and Harry was shown back to his room to freshen up for dinner. He was told that tomorrow he was going to be shown around the sanctuary and meet some of its more interesting residence.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little shorter then the last chapter but it's more of a filler.

Chapter Three

Later that evening just before dinner time, the questions stopped and Harry was shown back to his room to freshen up for dinner. He was told that tomorrow he was going to be shown around the sanctuary and meet some of its residence.

While Harry was having his interview/interrogation with Dr. Watson, things were getting tense at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Twelve hours ago, one of the new recruits had been sent to check up on Harry Potter. As things were going they did not have the man power anymore to have a 24hour guard, so a recruit were send once every three days to make sure everything was okay. They were confident that the wards would be enough to keep Harry safe. They had been proven wrong though. The new recruit had brought back some very, very bad news. Harry Potter was missing. They had gone to question his relatives but they were gone. One of the neighbours had told them when questioned that the Dursley's just backed there bags and left that night before. It seemed that the rest of the belongings were going to me shipped to there new house with the next week. The neighbour had said that they didn't have the strange boy with them.

This lead to the conclusion that Harry was taken by Death Eaters until Professor Snape returned from a meeting. He told them that the dark lord had plans to take Harry from him home in three night's time. This news lead them to believe that Harry simply just ran away. Last time he had ran away he had sent them a note and they had collected him, but it seems to them that this time he had just abandoned them. Many people were fuming, none more so then Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione. If anyone had bothered to listen instead of ranting and raving about how selfish the boy was they would have heard the conversions of the portraits hanging on the walls.

Mrs. Black turned to her husband and shared a look. What a useless group of people. They wanted a seventeen year old boy to save them. Someone who was muggle raised and had dirty blood. They were very ignorant. All the portraits had heard the prophecy and the all believed it was rubbish. There was no way this child they believed to be their savoir was in fact the chosen one. The boy had another destiny. After all, it was common information among the old pure families that the Potter family came from very old blood. So old that there were many that believed that the family was of untainted ancient vampire blood. The Blacks were one of these families. They had seen the proof. All you had to do was looking at the Potter heir and it was obvious that there was something very powerful hidden inside the child waiting for the right time to come forward. It was only a matter of time before this child noticed it. Maybe that was why he had run. He must have realised that if anyone was to get true control of him that the whole world would be changed for the worst, as those that seek power are always corrupt. Even the great Albus Dumbledore wasn't as light as he claimed to be.

While the Order was fuming away, Harry was sitting down to dinner with the team at the Sanctuary. Totally unawares of what was happening to him. Because he was raised by muggles he had no idea that his family did indeed carry the gene of the ancient vampires. Would this lead to Harry becoming a vampire? We shall have to wait and see.

Far away from the UK, where both the Sanctuary and the Order were Helen Magnus and her new prodigy were discussing a message that they had received from Dr. Watson. It seemed that the good doctor had found an abnormal of high interest. This child that they had found was very interesting indeed. There was something that was nagging in the back of Helens mind though. Something importing that they were all missing. When looking at the photo that was attached and the description of the boy's powers she thought that there was something very familiar about it all but just couldn't place it. Will was intrigued by the newcomer to the Sanctuary because of the boy's, Harry's background. He was defiantly an abused child and maybe that had something to do with the formation of his powers. Will was starting to piece together a theory that some people/creatures evolved because of there environment just an anomaly in there blood work when they were born.

"Will I think we need to meet this Harry Potter. I want you have a talk with him, something just doesn't seem right. I have a feeling that there is much more this young man then what we are seeing on the surface. Go pack your things we will leave with Henry in the morning."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Will I think we need to meet this Harry Potter. I want you have a talk with him, something just doesn't seem right. I have a feeling that there is much more this young man then what we are seeing on the surface. Go pack your things we will leave with Henry in the morning."

The next morning Harry woke bright and early. Things had certainly changed in his life recently. The Sanctuary was so different from what he was used to. The order thought that they were excepting of nonhumans but after seeing what lived in the sanctuary they looks like nothing like what they claimed to be. There was no way that the order would except help from people like this. Even poor Remus wasn't accepted by all the members. Many were just waiting for him to slip up so they could prove that be was a monster just like the rest of his race. Not that all werewolves were monsters, that is. That thought brought Harry to wonder how Remus was doing. Last he had seen of the man was when he was leaving to try and convince the other Were-packs to join the light. There wasn't much hope but he believed that he could at lest get them to stay neutral. Remus wasn't due back until after Halloween and there was no way to contact him, so Harry was left to worry about the man he was as an uncle.

After getting ready for the day, finding cloths in the closet and new shoes by the door, he wondered into the hall thinking about what he should do to keep himself busy. It was far too early for breakfast being 5am, so Harry decided he would have a look around and see what a sanctuary really looked like. He had been giving a brief tour yesterday but there was so much he hadn't seen yet. It seemed that the level his room was on was mostly guest rooms and sitting rooms. The next floor up, level 3, was full of rooms for the permeant residence. Level 4 was offices and the sick bay. Level 5 was the library and research rooms, it also help the stairs that lead of the roof. Before he got time to go down and explore the rooms lower down his tummy gave a large grumble and insisted that he head to the dining room first.

The dining room was almost empty by the time Harry got to it. and Jake were there with a couple of other people he had never met. Jake saw him first and waved his over. Taking a seat Harry pilled his plate with some toast and pored himself some tea.

"Good Morning! Glad to see you didn't get lost in your exploring this morning. Did you find anything interesting?" Jake greeted his with a smile.

"Morning Jake, Dr. Watson. Yeah I did actually. I'm looking forward to reading some of the books in the library, if that's okay."

It's fine Harry your welcome to help yourself when you have some free time. This morning I would like to get your medical examination done and this afternoon there are some friends from another Sanctuary are arriving. They would like to meet you. Apparently your powers and circumstances interest them. There will be here for a few days and be helping with some of the tests we need to preform." Injected Dr. Watson

"Um… ok…"

"No need to be so worried Harry. They are very nice people. Helen Magnus is one of the five, which we will tell you about later. She is also the one who started the Sanctuary network. She's a very kind person with a brilliant brain and personality to match. Will Zimmermen is her newest protégée. He is a physiatrist but not the old and stuffy kind. Once you get to know him he is a really great guy. Also Henry Foss will be coming with them. He is a geek, fantastic with computers and stuff. He is also an abnormal. He can turn into a creature similar to a werewolf, but he is totally harmless most of the time, so nothing to worry about." Jake supplied.

Harry just nodded as he continued eating his breakfast. Once he was done he was lead down to the medical bay, which was different from the sick bay. This was full of all kinds of technology and medical equipment. To Harry is felt like forever as they ran scans of all types and took samples of just about everything to be analysed later when Dr. Magnus arrived.

It was finally lunch time and Harry was excited to meet the new people but he was also nervous. He had never been that good at meeting new people. Their guests were already there when they got to the dining room, eating from a large platter of different sandwiches. When Harry entered the room they stood up to greet him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Dr. Helen Magnus. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, Dr. Will Zimmerme, nice to meet you."

And finally "Hello, I'm Henry Foss." greeted the new comers.

Harry nodded to them and sat down next to Jake opposite Will and the table.

Lunch was a little uncomfortable for Harry as he was surrounded by people he barely new. Helen was very nice to him. She didn't press him for anything nor treat him like a child. Will, well he wasn't sure what to think about him. Will spent the meal studying him, like he was he someone he was sure he knew but just couldn't remember how. Harry liked Henry. He kind of reminded him of Remus. Henry wasn't afraid to upset him and talked to him like a normal person. If you didn't know he was an abnormal you wouldn't have been able to tell.

When Helen and her other first met Harry it was with mixed reactions, even if they didn't let it show. Helen was surprised. This young man had more power and abilities then she thought. There was something within Harry that interested her. He was a nice man and very polite to everyone around him. He had defiantly had a difficult life and didn't eat anywhere as much food as a young man at his age should.

Henry though Harry was a great person at first glance. He was nice enough and didn't mind asking question when he didn't understand anything. He was surprised about how little Harry new about computers and technology. Not that that wouldn't be hard to fix. If he had time he might just show him how to use a computer and such.

Will was confused. Harry was so similar to someone he had seen before. He was sure of it. It must of need a photo or maybe read about him in a book. There was just something about Harry that screamed out at him. Something very familiar to him, but he just could not place it. Apart from that it was easy to tell from first glance that Harry had been abused at one point. There were lots of think about his posture and stance that told him so. He could also tell that he was nervous but excited to meet them. Harry was a true mystery and he was going to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> All of your feedback is Welcome!! Pairings unsure, ideas welcome.


End file.
